1. Technical Field
This invention relates to attachments for backhoes as commonly used in industry utilizing exposed hydraulic piston and cylinders to activate same particularly with metal cutting shears used in dismantling industrial buildings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different approaches in attempting to provide a self-contained strong extensible cover for the exposed piston rods of hydraulic cylinders, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,193, 5,074,390 and 5,152,351.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,193 a protective device is disclosed that uses a plurality of telescopically extensible cylinder sleeves extending from the hydraulic cylinder to the end of the piston rod. The tubular sections are interconnected to one another by guide bushings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,390 discloses a cylinder piston device in which a tubular protection surrounds the end portion of the cylinder and extends outwardly encircling the piston rod. This device is directed to provide an air space around the rod and is supported by spaced holding disks on the piston rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,351 describes a protective arrangement for a piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder defining a shell like sleeve supported by a stationary slide ring on the cylinder housing. The slide ring has tangential slopes on its circumference which render the ring flexible and reduce the friction between the protective sleeve and the sliding ring. The sleeve is secured to a holder that extends from a leg of the housing lug of the piston rod.